paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Warships : Season 1 : Episode 1 : Call to Duty.
Summary : The Pups get reports that Masilla is building a navy. They must now call upon theirs to help stop this threat before it can become a true threat. Story The Pups are at the Lookout. Atlanta and Indianapolis are playing with Campbeltown and Gallant, all in their pup forms. Wolf is watching from the driveway with a deathly stare. Indianapolis : I bet I can run faster than you! Gallant : You're on! The two race each other. Gallant wins by twice his own length. Indianapolis is surprised. Indianapolis : How did you win? Gallant : I am a destroyer, the fastest kinda ship out there. Indianapolis : Oh. That explains a lot. Campbeltown : (notices Wolf isn't joining the fun) Hey, Wolf. Don't you wanna have some fun? Wolf : I prefer to keep myself out of fun. You never know when you'll be at war. Campbeltown : (saddened) Darn, now I miss war. Atlanta : You're always bragging about what you did to Derpitz. Tirpitz enters the scene. He came out to check on his idol, Wolf, only to overhear Atlanta. Tirpitz : I'm still mad at her for that. Campbeltown : (undaunted) I was just doing my duty. Tirpitz : As was I. Atlanta : If your duty was sittin' on your %$#@!& in Norway. (all except Wolf and Tirpitz laugh) Tirpitz : I was waiting for orders. Campbeltown : While having all the fun you wanted with Gustloff. Tirpitz : SHE-... She got me out of jail. Wolf : (surprised) You went to jail? Tirpitz : Yes. Wolf : (still surprised) Why? Warspite : He kidnapped and abducted Gustloff. I'm surprised she defended you after what you did to her. Campbeltown : (confused) Yeah. It was as if she enjoyed it. Tirpitz : She did... and still does. (chuckles) Scene changes. We're now in the base. Bretagne and Gascogne are playing Rock Paper Scissors. Bretagne and Gascogne : Un, deux, trois. (draw) Un deux trois. (again, a draw) Un, deux, trois. (Gascogne wins) Bretagne : How do you beat me at this game?! Gascogne : It's not that hard. All you have to do is read your opponent's face. Bretagne : That sounds hard. Normandie : (Having oversaw what the other 2 battleships were up to) It can be. By the way. I just received a message that more ships are on the way. And guess who's leading them. Bretagne : Hood? Gascogne : She's already with us you Andouille! (the French word for idiot) Vous etes bête comme mon pieds! (Translation : You are stupid as my feet!) Normandie : Don't we all know that! Bretagne : We also no how much of a lavette Montana is, even with her massive guns! (Bretagne is basically calling Montana a coward.) Normandie : Maybe her cowerdice is matched by your laziness! Bretagne : I'm not always on my butt... just most of the time. Gascogne : So, who's leading them? Normandie : The lucky E. The Japanese ships hear the phrase and start to shiver. Bretagne notices. Bretagne : Wow, there even bigger lavettes than Montana! Furutaka : The Grey Ghost is coming! He's gonna sink us all! (shivers with fear) Midway (carrier) : I can't wait for Enterprise to get here! South Carolina : Ya married him? Midway : No. He's so famous... (sighs lustfully) I just have to meet him. South Carolina : And then ya marry him. Midway : (pauses) If I'm lucky. The Intercom buzzer sounds. Chase speaks. Chase : Alright, fleet, we've got a situation. There seems to be a large amount of warship activity near the Estana Island Chain. Dunkerque : I wish we hadn't forgotten those islands. Chase : Whatever those warships want, they may be getting it. The ships seem to be of a low tier, but we'll need to investigate to be sure. We'll need fast ships and high tier aircraft. The bigger ships will be on standby in case what we're dealing with is of higher tier than our current estimates. Prepare to cast off. We sail tomorrow. Normandie : Can't we wait for the lucky E? Chase : (confused) Lucky E? Normandie : Enterprise, CV-6. Chase : Oh. When are you expecting him. Normandie : Tonight. Chase : phew. We'll still get to sail tomorrow. We'll let him know of our mission when he arrives. Scene changes. It is now sunset. Enterprise and the fleet accompanying him are approaching the bay hours early. The doors which conceal the base open and the fleet enters. They turn into their pup forms and are greeted warmly. The PAW Patrol greet Enterprise himself. Enterprise : I heard you pups needed extra hulls for your mission. Chase : That is correct. Enterprise : So, what's the story? Zuma : We spotted a large number of ships around the Estana Islands. We don't know what tier they are, but whatever they are, they're still a threat. We need to investigate to be sure of what we're dealing with. Enterprise : Sounds like a job for me. I'll have my planes ready by tomorrow. Skye : (surprised) Are you sure you can handle that? Enterprise : I'm sure. I've done it before. I can do it again. Skye : If you say so. Enterprise : I was also told I have a fan. Rocky : Midway? Oh, she's out on watch. We don't know when or if Masilla will strike us. Enterprise : Can I talk to her? Chase : Oh, um... sure. Enterprise : Thanks. (heads towards the stairs then pauses) Where on watch? Chase : She should be at the Lookout, top floor. Enterprise : Thanks. (heads up the stairs) Marshall : When we get to that shipping HQ, I'll take care of Masilla... for real this time. Rocky : Oh, sure. Scene changes. Midway is looking at the sunset. The sky is full of color and clouds streak across the sky in bands. She closes her eyes and smiles as the wind blows gently in her face, seeming to cradle her. Just then, Enterprise shows up. He sees Midway and decides to chat. Enterprise : Hey. Midway : (surprised) Oh, uh... hey. What are you doing here? Enterprise : I was just exploring when I saw you here. Thought you could use some company. Midway : (somewhat flattered) That's sweet. Both now look out to the setting sun. Enterprise : That's quite a sunset. Midway : Yeah. It's like a painting, especially with the clouds. Enterprise : Reminds me of the sunsets I used to see when we were enemies with Japan. Those sunsets were beautiful and haunting at the same time. Midway : Really? Enterprise : Really. It made me think of all the sailors and pilots who were giving their lives for their countries... whether they wanted to or not. (shivers) Still gives me nightmares. Midway : (starting to feel sorry) I get nightmares too, from when I served in the Vietnam War. Enterprise : There was a war in Vietnam? Midway : Yep. I saw plenty of action. The nightmares I get put me at the front where the soldiers fought. I always end up among the deceased for some reason. Enterprise : But we still won, right? Midway : We had to pull out after a while. It was tough, even for me. I had to evacuate citizens from Vietnam, while under attack. Enterprise : Must've been rough. Midway : It was almost a disaster, but we got 7,000 of 'em out of danger. Enterprise : Why was there a war in Vietnam anyway? Midway : Communism. Enterprise : Oh. (laughs) Midway : I know, right? (also laughs) (holds her paw out) Midway CV-41. Enterprise : (shaking Midway's paw) Enterprise CV-6. Midway's face immediately turns to one of shock and disbelief. She leans to her left and faints. Scene changes with Enterprise's badge. Friedrich der Grosse is on patrol at night. He is not very happy about his assigned task. Friedrich : (grunts) Why is it that I always have to stay close to shore? Why can't I go out and fight? (He then hears a splash in the water) Maybe that's why. Friedrich turns towards the sound of the splash which takes him to one of the outer piers where he usually docks. He transforms and sees another pup, one who looks familiar to him. He decides to follow her. He stalks the pup until she gets to the gate. She grunts as she struggles to open it. ???? : You'd think these things would be easy to bypass. Friedrich pounces on the pup who panics as she attempts to defend herself. Both pups then realize they know the other. Friedrich : Hutten? Hutten : Friedrich? Both : What are you doing here? Friedrich : I'm doing my job, which is defending the base. Hutten : I'm trying to steal some intel for my boss. Friedrich : That sound fu- wait, you're STEA- (Hutten slams her paw in his face) Hutten : Are you crazy?! I don't want them to hear me! If they do, maybe they'll torture me to death! Friedrich : I know these guys; they'll do no such thing. Hutten : (sighs) That's a relief. But I still need that intel. Friedrich : Sorry, but I can't let you do that. Hutten : Please? Friedrich : Nope. Hutten : With a cherry on top? Friedrich : No, and why should I? Hutten : Look, I know what I'm about to tell you may be hard to believe, but doing this is the only way to save our mother. Friedrich : (surprised) Our mother? I thought she was dead! Hutten : So did I. There's a she-pup who says she'll kill her if I don't get her the intel by Saturday. Friedrich : It's Tuesday. Hutten : Exactly! Friedrich : (suspicious) How can I be sure you're not trying to trick me? Hutten : (pulls out an ipad with a video thumbnail on it) (Hutten's expression is that of fear) Would this convince you? (plays the video) The video shows their mother in a cage in a dark room. The door opens and Masilla steps in. Masilla : Vanguard! How kind of you to give yourself away like that. Vanguard : What do you want, $#%!@&? Masilla : First of all, ouch. Second of all, I want all the information you have on the whereabouts of the Pups' base. Vanguard : (surprised) What base? What pups? Masilla : Playing stupid, huh? Vanguard : Oh, no. If I knew anything, I would've told you already. Masilla : (pulls out a Desert Eagle, cocks it, and points it at Vanguard's head) Lie to me again. Hutten enters the room. She is shocked by what she sees. Hutten : NO!!! Both Masilla and Vanguard turn to see Hutten. Vanguard : (scared) Hutten, get out of here right now! Masilla : Belay that order. (slowly walks towards Hutten) Since this girl is of no help, I have no choice but to kill her. Hutten : (terrified) No, please don't! Masilla : Let me finish. (clears her throat) Unless... you can do this one favor for me. Hutten : S-s-sure. What do you want? Masilla : There's a suitcase full of papers that belongs to me. Get it, and deliver it to the Estana Islands. One of my battleships will take it the rest of the way. Have it there by next Saturday. Fail, and your mother dies. Hutten : How did you know who she is? Masilla : I have my way of telling these things. Now, are you going to comply? (points the gun at Vanguard) Hutten : Yes. Masilla : Excellent. (video ends) Friedrich is stunned by what he just saw. He regains his nerve though. Friedrich : Ok. I know a secret way into the base. Hutten : You do. Friedrich : Yep. (checks to make sure no one else is watching) Follow me. The two walk up to the edge of the pier. Friedrich presses a hidden pressure plate and a catwalk emerges. Hutten (impressed) This place keeps surprising. The two walk up the catwalk to a door. Along the way, a searchlight sweeps just below them, scaring Hutten. Upon reaching the door, Friedrich opens a panel and enters a code on a keypad. The door opens and the pair enter a corridor. Hutten : Are you sure this is a secret way? Friedrich : Yes. We only use it in emergencies. The pair now enter the main area of the base. Hutten is amazed by its size. Hutten : (stunned) Wow! Friedrich : Wow what? Hutten : This base is so big! Friedrich : Well, there are a lot of us here. Hutten : (surprised) How many? Friedrich : Around 100 so far. We're expecting more in the future. Hutten : How many more? Friedrich : Hard to say. We might get more than we can handle. The two descend the ladder to the Main Floor. Friedrich leads Hutten down the Central Hallway and knocks on the first door to the left, where Chase's office is. Chase : Come in. Friedrich and Hutten open the door and enter. Chase : (confused) Friedrich? What are you doing here? (sees Hutten) Who is she? Hutten pulls out the ipad and shows Chase the video. He is stunned. Chase : I want to help you, but the intel contains sensitive information. We can't give it up. Hutten : She said to give her the intel or-. Chase : (cuts Hutten off while smiling) She didn't say what it had to be. Hutten : (Makes a realization) Oh... I see what you're doing. Scene Changes with Hutten's Coat of Arms. It is now daytime. Zuma has been examining photos of the Estana Islands and the ships around them. Several of them catch his eye. Zuma : I don't think I've seen a ship with that many turwets. (counts them) 7 turwets?! (searches through his files of deck plans until he finds a match) Agincourt, huh. There is a knock on the door. Zuma : Come in. Sweetie enters the room. Sweeite : Have you found anything interesting? Chase asked me to ask you. Zuma : Well, the ships thewe are between tiers 3 and 5 and most of them seem to be battleships. The ships surrounding them look like modern destwoyers. Sweetie : Threatening them with missiles are they? Zuma : Missiles? Sweetie : I've seen these destroyers before. They carry 30 medium range missiles per ship, and each one carries a nuclear warhead. Zuma : Why would they put missile destwoyers that close to battleships? It doesn't make any sense considewing the firepower the battleships carry... unless, they want the battleships to blow themselves up. (to Sweetie) Could a battleship's shell detonate those missiles? Sweetie : What caliber are the guns? Zuma : Mostly 12 inch guns. Sweetie : Oof, those guns are more than capable of breaching the silos the destroyers carry. Zuma : If they open fire, the blast could destwoy all of them!